Electromagnetic interference is a common problem that designers of electrical circuits, devices, and systems are concerned with due to the potential of electromagnetic interference disrupting normal operation of such electrical circuits, devices, and systems. In practice, there are numerous potential sources of electromagnetic interference. For example, a designer of an electrical system for an automotive vehicle must be concerned with various potential sources of electromagnetic interference (e.g., cellular base stations, wireless networks, cellular devices, wireless devices, Bluetooth devices, other vehicle electrical systems, and the like) that may be encountered during operation of the vehicle. Thus, there are many situations in which potentially harmful currents could be induced in vehicle wiring systems by electromagnetic fields. Accordingly, it is desirable to calculate or otherwise estimate the response of the vehicle wiring system to electromagnetic interference (e.g., the induced currents, voltages, and the like within the wires) and analyze the potential effects at the design stage to help ensure the integrity of the system.
In many cases the frequency of the electromagnetic interference is relatively high, in the sense that the electromagnetic wavelength is short in comparison to the dimensions of the vehicle interior. For example, a typical mobile phone transmitter may produce excitation at around 2 GHz, leading to a wavelength of 15 cm, meaning that the electromagnetic field will have a spatially complex distribution within a typical automotive vehicle interior. Traditionally, to estimate the response of the vehicle wiring systems and/or electronics, the detailed spatial distribution of the electromagnetic field is determined numerically by solving Maxwell's equations within the vehicle, although very many grid points will be required by either the finite element method or the finite difference method. Additionally, the computation of the response of the vehicle wiring systems and/or electronics to the electromagnetic field requires a model of the vehicle wiring systems and/or electronics to be coupled to the model of the electromagnetic field. While there are numerous existing modeling methods, calculating the response to the electromagnetic interference using these approaches requires a significant amount of computation time and resources.